


what tomorrow brings

by koalavirtue



Series: what tomorrow brings [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalavirtue/pseuds/koalavirtue
Summary: She doesn't really do dating, she definitely doesn't fall into bed with a guy on the first date and she absolutely, never ever keeps a secret from her sister (especially about a guy). And yet somehow Tessa finds herself doing all three.
Relationships: Tessa Virtue/Morgan Rielly
Series: what tomorrow brings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679134
Comments: 54
Kudos: 159





	what tomorrow brings

Tessa has no idea what she’s fucking doing. Well she does, technically. She’s hiding in the bathroom in Morgan’s apartment, and smiling. She is most definitely smiling. Apart from that, she’s kinda freaking out.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” she mutters, staring at herself in the mirror above the sink, hair rumpled and semi-naked.

What’s the required etiquette after sex with a guy you’ve only been texting for six weeks, who you fell into bed with on the first date? Do you discuss the weather, do you talk about the sex, how about the incredible French press coffee you just drank at lunch?

‘He could French press me into that shower’, Tessa thinks, staring at the large walk-in, waterfall shower behind her. Based on the red marks on her neck and chest and the satisfying ache between her thighs it would definitely be just as fun as the bed.

 _Shit_. The marks on her neck. She’ll have to cover those over the next few days. That’s something she hasn’t had to worry about for a while…and it feels good. Being able to worry about small things like that and not the life-altering events she’s used to.

She rests against the edge of the sink and takes a few deep breathes, relaxing a little. Ok, so maybe this freakout is not as bad as she first thought. She likes him and they get along well (in more ways than one). She can deal with this, just make small talk. _You do that every day, Tess._

“Tessa.” Morgan’s voice and the knocking on the door break her out of her thoughts. “Hey, uh…your phone keeps buzzing.”

“I’ll be out in a second.” She quickly fixes up her messy hair and adjusts the loose-fitting shirt that she picked up from the floor on the way to the bathroom in an effort to protect her modesty (even though he just saw her naked and got extremely well acquainted with her body).

He’s sitting on the corner of the bed as she shuts the bathroom door, one foot in the leg of his pants, wearing only his boxers. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to rush you. I just thought it might be important.” He quickly slips his other leg in and jumps up, sliding the pants over his broad hips. 

Forcing herself to look away she grabs the phone from her purse, that’s sitting on the grey armchair in the corner of the bedroom, instead and quickly glances at the two missed calls on her home screen. Jordan. She's not exactly in the right headspace to deal with the questions she’ll face if she tells her sister where she is or who with for that matter. She hears Morgan’s heavy footsteps cross the room as she drops the phone back into her purse.

“Everything ok?” 

“Yeah, it’s just my sister. I can call her back later.” Tessa spins around on her feet almost colliding with his bare chest. She stumbles a little as she tries to catch herself but he reaches out and wraps his arm around her waist, steadying her. 

“Whoops.” she giggles, leaning into his touch.

He grins. “Wow, falling for me already huh?” His eyes sparkling with amusement. That coupled with the way he’s drawing slow, steady circles low on her hip makes her stomach flutter. She can’t help get caught up in his smile, her own smirk forming at the edges of her lips. She burrows her head into his chest, trying to hide the red blush growing on her cheeks.

Morgan gives her a small laugh, filled with warmth and affection. God, she likes his laugh. And his smile. And his face. Now she’s staring at his face. _Fuck, she has to stop staring at his face._

‘Face is a funny word huh?’ she decides. ‘Face, race, lace. Oooh, I have that nice red lace set in my drawer at home, maybe I could wear that on another date.’ She really, really hopes there is another date.

She watches are his eyebrows furrow slightly, concern on his face. “Did I say something wrong? You sorta zoned out on me there.”

“No. You have a nice face.” _Wow, real smooth._

There’s that smile back again. “You have a nice face too, Tessa.” His free hand gives hers a squeeze which she returns. She likes that, this simple affection. The fact that the smallest gesture can bring her back to the present and somehow simultaneously get her out of but just as easily put her back into this post-sex haze she’s currently stuck in. 

He delicately turns over her hand, drawing lines on her palm then slowly moves from wrist to elbow and continues upward. She shivers a little, her breath catching in her throat as his fingers nudge the shirt out of the way to trace along her collarbone, his thumb brushing over the marks he made before his hand finally cups her jaw. 

He pulls her in and slowly tilts her head upwards, placing a gentle but firm kiss on her lips. Tessa instinctively wraps her arm around his neck and deepens it, letting out a soft moan when the hand on her waist slips underneath the shirt, resting on her bare lower back. She feels like she could kiss him forever.

“You’re not wearing any underwear.” he groans as he kisses the underside of her jaw. 

She now very much plans on taking off the pants he just put on and dragging him back to bed when her phone buzzes again, catching her attention and forcing her to pull away slightly, breathless. 

“I should probably find out what she wants.” she pouts. “Before she tracks me down and busts into your apartment.”

Morgan smiles and places a quick kiss on her forehead. “I’ll be in the kitchen when you’re done.” He grabs a shirt (one from his closet considering the fact that she’s still wearing his other one) and leaves her alone to call her sister.

She dials her number and waits for Jordan to answer, silently praying that she doesn't pick up on the fact that Tessa is still light-headed from that kiss. 

“Tessie!” Jordan shouts over music in the background, clearly a few glasses in already. “Hurry up I’m bored. Also, the food’s getting cold.”

“What?” Tessa’s brain still sort of playing catch up. 

“Food, Tess. You were supposed to be at mine like twenty minutes ago.” Jordan explains. “For dinner.” _Oh no._ “With me.” _Fucckkkk._ “Your sister.”

What is she supposed to say? Sorry, I ended up having amazing sex after my date and lost track of time. What would be more surprising, the fact that she actually went on the date or the spur of the moment sex that followed? She settles with a succinct, “Oh.”

“Yeah oh. Where are you anyway?” she asks.

“Nowhere.” 

“Wow, sounds fun. Let me guess, you’re also hanging out with nobody and doing nothing.” her sister laughs over the line. She’s onto her.

“Maybe I am.” _Play into it Tess, that should work._ “I think I’ll just stay here, with nobody doing nothing and leave you to your pasta and wine.”

“Ah, but I have chocolate cake little sister.” Tessa can hear her rooting around her cutlery drawer. “I might just make a start on it right now.”

“Noooo! You don’t even like it.” Tessa protests, Jordan and her being opposites when it comes to desserts, her sister preferring vanilla to chocolate any day.

“You better hurry up then.” Jordan responds, shoving a spoonful of cake into her mouth and moaning loudly so that Tessa can hear. 

“I hate you, I’ll be there soon.”

“Love you too, Tess. You better bring me a bottle of apology wine. Red please.” She shouts as Tessa hangs up.

 _Damn it_. Tessa slumps onto the armchair. She loves her sister but she’s not exactly ready to tell her about Morgan when she isn’t even sure what they are yet. She’ll just have to divert the conversation tonight and hope Jordan doesn’t notice.

And now she has to leave when things were getting fun again. If she’s quick she can have dinner then call Morgan, maybe come back and spend some more time with him. She strips out of the shirt she has on with a spring in her step and gets redressed in the turtleneck (thanking her lucky stars that it covers her neck and chest) and the jeans she had on earlier. 

She grabs her purse and heads out of Morgan’s bedroom almost stumbling ( _she needs to stop doing that_ ) when she sees him in the kitchen. The shirt he has on is skintight and shows off his wide shoulders and strong biceps in the best way, making his back look incredible. He’s whistling, poorly she might add, as he tidies up but Tessa is struck with the feeling that she could get used to this.

He looks up, smiling as he sees her enter the kitchen. “Hey. How’s your sister?”

“She’s fine. I forgot we were meeting up for dinner so she’s a little mad at me.” she explains. 

“I’m sorry if I kept you.” he looks genuinely upset.

Tessa shakes her head. “It’s fine, I just lost track of time. I wanted to stay, I promise.” She puts her purse strap over her shoulder as his face softens. “I should probably get going though.”

He looks a little disappointed but nods in understanding. “Let me walk you out.” He extends his hand, which she takes in hers, and links their fingers together, making sure she has everything she came with as they walk to his front door.

“Can I call you tomorrow?” he asks, his voice lowering a little and sending a small shiver up her spine.

“Yeah,” she says, realising that her hand is still clasped within his, part of her not ready to let go yet. “I’d like that.”

Morgan carefully releases his grip on her hand and helps her slip on her coat. He unlocks the front door and places a soft kiss on her cheek. “Have a good night Tessa.”

“Tess.” 

“What?” He looks thoroughly confused. 

“You should call me Tess. Or T. Or whatever,” she says. “My friends call me Tess. People only call me Tessa when I get into trouble.”

“Noted.” he nods. “I’ll call you tomorrow, Whatever.”

His dad joke makes her laugh, big and bright. The smile lighting up her whole face and staying there as she hugs him goodbye and heads over to Jordan’s.

* * *

The sun is just starting to peek out from behind the clouds, putting Tessa in a very good mood. The past few days have been stressful and hectic what with finally getting into the final stages of tour planning and making sure she was packed for the countless stops and overnight bus journeys. And with Toronto still gradually going from summer (which she already misses) to the chilly winter, a bit of sunshine and warm weather is just the thing she needs.

When Jordan suggested they meet up for brunch before she flies back out to Vancouver for rehearsals, she jumped at the chance to spend a bit more time with her sister, especially because her mind was very much elsewhere when they had dinner a few days ago. Now as she’s finishing up her french toast topped with maple syrup and berries all she can think about is a certain hockey player who happened to gave her three exceptionally satisfying orgasms that same afternoon. It’s becoming a bit of a problem.

And things don’t get much better when said player happens to stroll into the cafe where Tessa is currently eating. Walking up to the counter, dressed in a tight black jumper, distressed jeans and Nike cap, Morgan chats to the barista and ordered a cup of coffee for himself.

Tessa sits frozen, unsure of whether she wants to him to come over and say hello or if she wants to duck down and hide under the table. In the end, he chooses for her when he spots her from across the cafe, giving her a small wave. She waves back, trying to act calm while panicking on the inside. She didn’t plan on seeing him today. If she did she might have done her hair a bit different and wore something other than the plain t-shirt and grey skinny jeans she has on now.

He thanks the elderly lady at the counter, picks up his coffee cup (making the regular cup look tiny in his large hands) and makes his way over to the booth Tessa’s currently sat in. “Hi, Tess.” he says his face sort of imitating a puppy who has just been offered a new treat, a mixture of excitement and nerves, as he stands across from her. 

“Hey.” she smiles up at him, holding his gaze and easing up on the death grip she currently has on the knife and fork, putting them down beside her plate. “It’s nice to see you.”

“Likewise.” he clears his throat, drawing her attention to his growing stubble. _She wants to reach up and run her fingers through it._ “Are you here with someone?” he asks nodding to the plate of banana pancakes across from her.

“Yeah. Jo and I decided to grab a bite to eat. She just popped into the washroom for a second.” she responds, sort of grateful that her sister scooped a bit of pancake covered in maple syrup onto her dress, allowing her to talk to Morgan alone. 

“She’s not mad at you anymore?” 

Tessa shakes her head vigorously and straightens up in her chair, brushing a strand of hair from her face. “No. No. I took her a bottle of wine, she wasn’t too fussed after that.” she jokes, earning a laugh from Morgan, making Tessa very pleased with herself indeed. 

Morgan takes a long sip of his coffee, the nervous energy still radiating from him. “I had a really good time the other day.” he says quietly. She finds it cute that he’s just as anxious as she is, that she’s not alone in navigating this unfamiliar territory. 

“Me too.” A _very_ good time. 

Her response gives him a bit of confidence. “So…I was wondering if you were free tomorrow. Or any day honestly. I thought maybe we could hang out again.”

They’ve texted quite a bit since she left his apartment, sending jokes back and forth, updating each other on their day. He even helped her pick out some outfits (his fashion sense being surprisingly good) when she video called him yesterday. Yet the conversation about a second date never actually surfaced. And if it’s anything like the first date she’s definitely looking forward to it. Hell, she’s been looking forward to spending more time with him since she didn’t get the chance to go back to his place that night (leaving Jordan, who was very wine drunk, to go see a boy probably wouldn’t have won her any ‘best sister’ awards). 

“Are you asking me out on another date?” she smirks.

He nods, shyly. “Yes. But only if you want to. No pressure.”

She’s about to ask him if he’s free tonight (yes she is that eager) when she spots Jordan making her way back from the washroom. “I’ll text you. But yes, I’d love do go on another date.” she says quickly as her sister, who looks slightly confused, returns to their table.

“Hi.” Jordan says, putting on her best smile.

Morgan shifts out the way a little, letting her sit down. “Hey.” He extends his hand. “Morgan. Nice to meet you.”

“Jordan.” She gives his hand quick shake and looks over at Tessa who is conveniently staring at her French toast, suddenly wishing she could melt into the floor, not expecting her sister to ever meet Morgan like this. “Do you guys know each other?” she looks back and forth between Tessa and him.

“Yeah, Tess and I hung out in at a Special Olympics event a few months back. We were able to keep in touch after,” he answers smoothly, picking up on Tessa’s discomfort. “I just came over to say hello, I’m sorry for interrupting.”

“That’s ok. Are you staying for lunch?” Jordan asks, noticing the cup of coffee in his hand. “You’re welcome to sit with us.”

 _Please say no. Please say no. Please say no_ , Tessa thinks.

“I’m actually heading out. But thank you though.” he says glancing at Tessa. “Maybe another time.” 

“Maybe.” Jordan responds. 

“Well, you guys have fun.” he says. “I’ll see you around, Tess.” 

“Bye.” she smiles, trying not to stare at him too much as he walks away. 

“That was Morgan Rielly.” Jordan breaks her out of her daze. 

“Mmmhmm.” she responds, picking up her white, mocha latte, trying to think of something to say that would direct the conversation to any, literally any, other topic. “Did you get the stain out of your dress?”

Her sister waves her hand in dismissal. “I didn’t know you knew Morgan Rielly. How did I not know you knew a Maple Leaf?”

“It never came up I guess. It’s not like me and him spend a whole lot of time together.”

“But you seem to know each other pretty well. I’m assuming you’ve spent _some_ time together, right?” Jordan questions.

Tessa shrugs. “I mean we had coffee on Wednesday, that’s about it.” _Smart, Tess. Don’t actually lie to her, just maybe don’t mention the sex that happened after._

“Wednesday. Wait. That was the day we had dinner.” Her eyes widen. “Is that why you were being so weird? Tessa really hates how perceptive her sister is sometimes. “Is that why you were late?!” 

“No!”

“Tessa Jane.” _Fuck_. Both names. She’s never getting out of this.

“Maybe.” She looks up to see a flash of hurt cross Jordan’s face. Tessa puts down her mug and stares out the window. “I wasn’t hiding it. I just didn’t tell you.”

“We tell each other everything, Tess.” Now she sounds hurt too.

Great, that just makes Tessa feels even worse. She rubs at her shoulder and tries to ease the tension in her neck. “You’re right. But it’s still new and we haven’t even talked about the serious stuff yet. I didn’t want everyone to find out.”

“I get that it's early days, but I’m not just anyone. And are you sure you even want to make this a serious thing? I mean he’s five years younger than you and he’s on the road a lot.” Jordan cuts off a piece of her lukewarm pancake. “That doesn’t make for the easiest relationship you know.”

“Jo, come on. You haven’t even spent any time with him.” Tessa reasons. “And besides before this whole conversation you clearly liked him. 

Jordan huffs. “Like hell I did.”

“Uh, you specifically asked him if he wanted to sit with us?”

“I was being nice, Tess. I could hardly tell him to stop making heart eyes at my baby sister in public could I?”

Tessa rolls her eyes and downs the rest of her latte, trying to figure out a way to end this conversation on a good note. She decides to do what she always does with her sister. Be vulnerable. 

“He makes me laugh, like genuinely makes me laugh, so much that my face hurts after and he’s so, so sweet.” she explains. “He texts me good morning pictures of puppies sometimes. Did you know he has a yellow lab named Maggie?” Her smile grows bigger the more she talks. “She’s the cutest thing, he sent me a video of them from the summer. And we like the same things, like golf, he’s great at that. And his arms look really good when he plays too. I mean his arms look good all the time but—” 

“I’m just worried.” Jordan interrupts Tessa’s rambling, eyes softening. “You don’t exactly have the best track record when it comes to guys.”

Tessa’s smile fades. “I know.” She doesn’t need a reminder of her failed relationships, the few that lasted long enough to be counted as such anyway. Men who were either intimidated or jealous of her partnership with Scott and the success she achieved, who couldn’t handle it when things got stressful for her or didn’t care enough to try. That’s why she wants her sister to see what she sees in Morgan, that he’s kind and supportive all while being easy-going and fun. But she mostly wants Jordan to see that he makes her happy. “Just give him a chance, Jo. Please.”

Her sister leans across the table and takes her hand. “Look, I’m not gonna tell you how to live your life, you’re smart enough to make your own decisions.”

Tessa relaxes a little.

“You obviously like him.” Jordan continues. “And I like seeing you happy. So if he’s part of that I guess I’ll give him the benefit of the doubt.” _Thank god._ “But…if he breaks your heart, I will kick his ass.” she says affectionally, rubbing Tessa’s hand and letting go with a smile.

They sit in silence for a second under Tessa finally whispers, “I don’t want to mess anything up. And I wanted to tell you, I just haven’t figured everything out quite yet.”

“Sounds like you did just then.” comes the response.

Tessa raises an eyebrow in question. 

“ _His arms look good all the time._ ” Jordan mocks. “ _He’s so big and strong and oooh he likes puppies._ ”

“Shut up.” she whines.

Jordan just laughs and takes another bite of her pancake. “So, he was the reason you were late to dinner huh?” She looks at Tessa with a smirk on her face. “The sex must have been something for you to forget wine and pasta night.”

Tessa really, really wishes she had some berries left on her plate to throw at her sister right about now.

* * *

_Later that day_

**Morgan (23:34)**

_Hey, you awake?_

The notification appears on Tessa’s screen, her eyes lighting up as her phone does the same. She hasn’t heard from him since the coffee shop encounter despite her sending him a text, like she promised, a few hours ago.

**Tessa (23:34)**

_Yep, just reading a little before bed. What’s up?_

**Morgan (23:36)**

_I got caught up in a team meeting :( Back at home now. I also had a question for you._

**Tessa (23:37)**

_Oh yeah._ __W_ hat’s that?_

**Morgan (23:37)**

_Would you like to have breakfast with me tomorrow morning?_

She places the book on her nightstand and does a little happy dance in her bed. She could easily agree to breakfast and say goodnight but she wants to keep talking to him. And this seems like the perfect opportunity for a little bit of fun.

**Tessa (23:38)**

_I’m not sure, I think I might be a little busy._

She’s definitely not busy on a Sunday morning, a fact which he also absolutely knows, but goes along with anyway.

**Morgan (23:38)**

_I see. Any chance I can persuade you to change your mind?_

**Tessa (23:38)**

_I’m listening._

**Morgan (23:39)**

_If I guess the pattern of your pj’s correctly…do you think you’ll be able to fit me into your busy schedule tomorrow?_

Tessa takes pity on his slightly desperate attempt, agreeing to it fairly quickly.

**Tessa (23:39)**

_I could probably find somewhere in my planner, but if you’re trying to get me to send you a pic of me in pj’s, there are other ways to do that you know._

**Morgan (23:43)**

_I just dropped my phone in the sink._

Tessa bursts out laughing. 

**Morgan (23:44)**

_But does this mean that if I get it right I get a picture AND a date tomorrow?_

**Tessa (23:44)**

_If you get the colour, I’ll send a pic. If you get the pattern, it’s a date._

**Morgan (23:44)**

_Ok, I’m gonna say baby pink with flowers._

**Morgan (23:46)**

_Not gonna lie, waiting for your response is making me more tense than a playoff game._

She reads his response completely expecting him to get both wrong but being pleasantly surprised when he guesses the colour right. She takes a quick picture (from the waist up, thank you) of her pink elephant pjs and make up free face and sends it to him.

**Morgan (23:49)**

_I dropped my phone in the sink again._

**Morgan (23:50)**

_But also you look beautiful._

Oh. She wasn’t expecting that. It makes her stop for a second, her breath hitching. He thinks she’s beautiful. ‘Would it be weird if I said he was beautiful back?’ she asks herself before deciding on something a little more subtle.

**Tessa (23:51)**

_Thank you (I’m sure you look very cute too)_

_The phone thing doesn’t sound so good though. Maybe I should accompany you to breakfast tomorrow so you don’t drop it again._

**Morgan (23:51)**

_Yes please._

_I’ll pick you tomorrow, 8:30?_

**Tessa (23:51)**

_8:30 it is._

**Morgan (23:53)**

_Hey Tess, one more thing._

_I like you…a waffle lot._

He just sent her a breakfast pun. HE JUST SENT HER A BREAKFAST PUN. She thinks she loves this man. But also this is her time to shine.

**Tessa (23:54)**

_Thanks a brunch. You’re waffle-y cute ;)_

**Morgan (23:54)**

_Wow. Double pun, I’ll have to up my game in time for tomorrow._

**Tessa (23:54)**

_I look forward to it. Goodnight Morgan xx_

**Morgan (23:55)**

_Night Tess :)_

She puts her phone on silent and burrows under the covers, sleepy but content. It’s been a long day and as much as she likes Morgan she knows it won’t always be this easy and carefree. But she’s willing to make it work, she wants to try at least.

She wants the late-night conversations and the good morning breakfasts, wants to be able to come home to someone and tell them about her day, the good and the bad, she wants to make a real go of this relationship and as she drifts off to sleep she can’t wait to see what tomorrow brings.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, thank you so much for reading. This is my first time writing any kind of fic but with everything being so miserable lately I thought I'd give it a go. I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much as I did writing it. I might continue so I'd love to hear your thoughts and suggestions.
> 
> Also you can now find me @koalavirtue on cc if you want to talk about fic or just chat 🥰


End file.
